


A Whole New World

by photochic525



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photochic525/pseuds/photochic525
Summary: This is something I wrote last year and posted on fanfiction.net I decided to go back and edit it a bit and post the new version here.  This is my take on Alex and Maggie's relationship after 2x08.





	1. The Girl's We Want to Kiss

Alex had so many questions and so many emotions running through her system right now.  She knew it was impossible for someone to explode because of an overload of emotions but tonight she felt like she just might be the first.  She decided that it was best to leave the questions for another day and just focus on the one emotion she was sure about.  Being happy.  Truly happy for the first time in her life.

 

Maggie had said she liked her and then kissed her.  That was the kiss she had wanted when she kissed her weeks ago.  There was passion behind this kiss and also a sense of longing.  The kiss was fierce yet also gentle.  Something Alex had never experienced before, and she didn’t want it to end.  But with everything that Maggie had said when Alex had kissed her in the bar that night she had to make sure she wasn’t losing her mind.  So, she pulled away even though everything in her told her not to.

 

“So, your saying you like me.  That’s what I got”

 

Maggie nodded “Of course.  You’re not going to go crazy on me, now are you?”

 

Alex smiled, “probably” gazing adoringly at Maggie she went in for another kiss. 

 

 

She still had so many questions.  She managed to get a few of them answered in that short exchange confirming that Maggie did in fact like her.  She had probably said no to Alex the first time because she was afraid.  Afraid of what?  Alex didn’t know. But that didn’t matter right now what mattered was Maggie. 

 

Alex wanted this to continue but Maggie had brought pizza and beer.  And what better way to get to know someone than over pizza and beer.  She took Maggie’s hand and lead her over to the breakfast bar.  After handing Maggie the plates Alex leaned against the sink and just looked at Maggie.  When Maggie went to hand her a plate she caught Alex staring at her with a look of adoration on her face.  But Maggie being the good detective she is also noticed her eyes were scrunched slightly.  Maggie just grinned that only happened when she was trying to figure something out.  In this case Maggie.

 

“What is it Danvers?”

 

“Nothing.  I was just thinking.”

 

“Alex I’ve known you long enough to know that you’re trying to work something out.”

 

“How could you tell?”  Alex asked with a slightly amused expression.

 

“Your eyes.  They scrunch up in the corners slightly when you’re working out a problem or trying to figure out a piece of a puzzle.”

 

Alex could only smile.  Maggie definitely hadn’t given her the whole truth when she turned her down the first time.  She still wasn’t sure if now was the best time for these questions.  She had just gotten ‘the girl’ and didn’t want to make things uncomfortable so soon.

 

“Alex, you can ask me anything and I will do my best to give you an answer.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes.  I know you must have some questions especially considering everything I told you after you kissed me.  Then I show up here and tell you something different.”

 

“Why did you push me away the first time?  By your declaration earlier you must have felt something then, but something scared you enough to let me go.”

 

Maggie took a bite out of her pizza trying to find the exact words she wanted.  She took a sip of her beer and said, “You’re right I was scared.  Of what exactly.  I don’t know.  My first thought when you kissed me was how nice that was.  I was so surprised at how forward you had been.  That’s when I went into defensive mode.  Like I always do. 

 

Maggie took another sip of her beer to help collect her thoughts.

 

“I said the things I did in that moment to protect myself.  After you walked away I questioned why I did that.  I told myself that it was ultimately to protect you.  I would hurt you potentially beyond repair.  But that wasn’t it either.  The past few weeks I had been trying to figure out what to say to you to maybe give us a shot.  But I always came up with nothing.  Then came the attack on L Corp tonight.  Maybe I over exaggerated the dying thing, but it did make think.”

 

Maggie took another swig of her beer.  She knew that she had already gotten the girl.  Impressing her wasn’t necessary.  She decided the truth was the best answer.

 

 

“While you were patching me up and thanking me for helping you come to terms with the fact that you were gay I realized something.  It was when you said,

 

‘When you first suggested that I was gay, I denied it. And then I thought it was just about you. How could I not like you, but you know deep down I still wasn’t comfortable that, that was my new normal.  But it is my new normal and I’m happy that it is, because I finally get me.  And now I realize that it wasn’t about you but it’s about me living my life.’ 

 

“I finally knew why I turned you away.  You scared me.  You had this confidence that I had never seen in someone before.  I will also admit that knowing you had that much confidence having just come out, that if I had let you and I happen you would bring up many things from my past that I wasn’t ready to face.  I didn’t know what to do with those feeling so I just let you go.  That was a huge mistake.”

 

Alex didn’t know what to do with that information exactly.  She was glad that Maggie had opened up to her but didn’t know where exactly to go from there.  She wasn’t going to run away that she knew.  She also knew that Maggie had some emotional baggage but being scared of what Alex could do to her sent up more than a few red flags.

 

“Maggie.  Maybe your right.  Maybe at that particular time it wouldn’t have been the best idea for us to start dating.  The universe works in mysterious ways.”  Alex set down her beer and walked around to sit on the stool next to Maggie.  Taking a moment to gather her thoughts she took a deep breath and turned so she was facing Maggie. 

 

“I do know this.  You have no need to be scared of me.  I’m not going to push you into talking about your past if you aren’t ready for it.  And about me being confident it’s mostly an act.  Chalk it up to my DEO training but I was terrified about kissing you that night.  When you turned me down I was crushed?  I still haven’t completely gotten over it.  Part of me still doesn’t fully trust you where my heart is concerned but I do know that when you kissed me tonight my life finally felt as if it was starting to come together. I had been right that you liked me, but you were what was getting in the way of us.  I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make this work.  Are you?”

 

Maggie knew there was more to Alex Danvers than she could even begin to comprehend.  This relationship still scared her.  She suspected that was because Alex genuinely cared for her.  Which none of her previous girlfriends had.  “I am.  But there is something you should know.  And maybe you already do but I just need you to promise that you’ll bear with me when it comes to sharing my emotions and parts of myself.  I’ve been hurt by so many people that I have loved or just simply cared about and somewhere along the way I have built up a wall.  I want you to be the one that finally tears down that wall, but I can’t guarantee that it will be easy.”

 

Alex pushed a strand of Maggie’s hair behind her ear and went in for another kiss.  Not a passionate kiss but one that said I accept you for who you are and I’m not going anywhere kind of kiss.  She pulled away and Maggie looked to finally be content.  Knowing that Alex wouldn’t run away when things got tough.  “I think we have had enough serious talk for one night what do you say we finish this pizza over a movie?”  Alex asked

 

“I would like nothing more than that.”

 

Alex grabbed the pizza box and set it on the coffee table.  Maggie picked out the movie.  Some cheesy romantic comedy.  After they had both eaten their fill of pizza Alex had stretched out on the whole couch.  Not even realizing what she was doing Maggie laid down with Alex.  Her head resting on Alex’s chest her left arm looping around her waist and her right hand resting on Alex’s shoulder.  Alex couldn’t remember ever felling this happy, this content.  And somewhere toward the end of the movie Alex and Maggie fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

 

 

Maggie was the first one to wake the next morning.  She was confused at first, not entirely sure where she was.  Then she noticed the body beneath her.  She smiled at the sleeping Alex Danvers.  She looked like an angel when she slept.  All traces of the serious DEO agent disappeared, and the look of utter peacefulness took over her face.  That made sense.  In their line of work, they dealt with some pretty intense, often times gruesome things.  If the case wasn’t bad enough to bring into your dreams, sleep would be the only time you would get to be carefree. 

 

She didn’t have the heart to wake her, so she just laid there listening to Alex breathing and thinking back on the conversation they had last night.  She had heard everything Alex had said regarding her.  They had known each other for 2 months and Alex knew so much about her, without asking to many questions.  Everything Alex had learned was just from observing the detective.  It was true that Maggie had done the same, but she hadn’t gleaned nearly as much info.  She was a detective she was supposed to ‘detect things’.  She knew that if she was going to make things work with Alex she would have to open up.  Revealing parts of her past that terrified her.  But that didn’t have to happen for a while.  Just talk about the usual first date kind of things that she still doesn’t know about you.  Suddenly she was aware of a hand

running through her hair.

 

“Whatcha thinking about Sawyer?”

 

Maggie turned her head to look at Alex, “Us and our future.  I want to take things slow Alex.  You do mean a lot to me and I don’t want to screw this up.  Because let’s face it I will be the one that does.”

 

“Maggie…”

 

“No Alex its true.  Why do you think my ex dumped me ‘I’m hard headed, insensitive, obsessed with work and also borderline sociopathic’ There was some truth to that and I was serious last night when I said a relationship with you scares me.  Because of what I do to people.”

 

Alex’s heart broke for Maggie.  Alex’s instinct told her that none of that was true.  She also knew that she would spend her lifetime convincing Maggie that she was worthy of love if she had to.

 

“Maggie, I don’t think your ex had everything right.  You’re not insensitive or sociopathic at all.  You just don’t’ know how to feel your emotions.  Or at the very least show them.  I didn’t know your ex, but something tells me that she was more of the insensitive one for not noticing that wall you had put up.  Sounds like she was just dating you for your looks.”

 

At that last statement Maggie had to chuckle.  The more time she spent with Alex the more she realized how foolish she had been. “There may be some truth in that.  But I also want to take things slow because this is a whole new world for you.  And judging by the fact that you just defended my honor to a woman that doesn’t even matter anymore you must care about me a lot.”

 

“I do Maggie and I want nothing more than to make you happy.  Now where do you want to go for breakfast.  I’m afraid I’ve got nothing as far as food is concerned.”

 

“There is a great little bakery 2 blocks south that not only has exceptional baked goods but equally as exceptional coffee.”

 

“That’s good because the coffee is the most important part.  Let me get some real clothes on and we can head out.”

 

Maggie watched her walk to her bedroom and was struck again by how beautiful she was.  With the conversations that had happened in the last 12 hours she knew she didn’t have to worry about Alex.  Maggie just had to get over herself and let Alex in.


	2. Potstickers and Stolen Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally tells Kara that she and Maggie are together. Alex and Maggie take another step in their relationship.

It had been a few days since Maggie had come over and said she liked Alex.  Because CADMUS was increasing their terror attacks on the alien community Alex still hadn’t told Kara.  Kara had noticed something was different with Alex and started to say as much the other day but they were interrupted by a disturbance near the old CADMUS warehouse.   Alex couldn’t take it any longer.  The next time they crossed paths at the DEO she quickly told Kara that she and Maggie were together.  Which of course left Kara wide eyed and with a mixture of elation, confusion and even a bit of anger across her face.  The anger she suspected was aimed at the detective.  After all she had left Alex devastated weeks ago.  Once she recovered from the shock Kara yelled across the hallway,

 

“I want details.  Soon.  Maybe tonight.  I’ll call you.”

 

“It’s a date.” Alex yelled back

 

 

 

Kara was happy for her sister.  It was about damn time Alex was dating.  Especially since she came out.  Kara had suspected for years that was why Alex could never get a relationship to stick.  She had noticed on more than one occasion that Alex looked at women differently than she did men.  But she would never say anything because it was Alex’s life and if she was in denial she would have to come to terms with this herself. Which she did.  Turns out all she needed was a sassy gay detective to do it. 

 

Kara liked Maggie she seemed like a good person.  But she didn’t know what to think of her now.  She had broken Alex’s heart weeks ago by telling her she didn’t want her.  Now they were together.  Clearly Maggie had a change of heart but what Kara really wanted to know was why had she turned her sister away in the first place.  She was about to find out.  Alex had just walked through the door with takeout from her favorite place. 

 

“I hope there are potstickers in there.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes as hard as she could while Kara practically flew off the couch,

 

“Of course.  I would never forget those.”

 

Kara couldn’t wait any longer.  With 2 potstickers shoved quickly in her mouth she asked her sister for all the details.

 

Alex filled Kara in with all the details.  Kara listened intently not wanting to miss a single detail.  When she got to the real reason Maggie had turned her away the first time Kara could only shake her head.  Just like Alex she was concerned about Maggie’s past and what could have possibly hurt her that bad.  She also wanted to go find the detective and give her a hug.  For her to turn Alex away because she was afraid of hurting her meant that whatever it was had left emotional scars.  That no one had been able to heal.  Maybe Alex would be the one who finally did.

 

“I’m glad you finally found someone you are genuinely excited about.”  Kara said as she pulled her sister into a side hug.  “But if she breaks your heart again I’m going to make her life hell.”

 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

 

 

 

 

Alex finally understood what it was like to like the person she was dating.  This feeling was very unfamiliar but welcomed.  Yes, Maggie had hurt her by turning her away the first time she kissed her.  She had said they were both at different places and that everything was going to be heightened for her because she was fresh off the boat and Maggie wasn’t into that.  She wanted to be there for Alex but just as a friend.  Alex had been hurt by that rejection.  She was ready to move on from that fiasco and start looking at her options and maybe start dating again.  Then Maggie showed up to her apartment with pizza and beer and poured her heart out.  Turns out she liked Alex just as much but didn’t want to hurt her.

 

Maggie was still a bit of a mystery.  She still kept a lot of herself hidden. But she had started to open up a bit.  She was sharing stories from her days at the academy, life on the Metropolis SWAT team and why she moved to National City. But she never talked much about her family.  She did mention that she had a sister that she was kind of close with. Alex was going to stick to her word and not rush Maggie into revealing things about herself that she wasn’t ready to. 

 

Alex suspected that Maggie’s family had hurt her in some way and that was why she never wanted to talk about them.  All Alex could do was be the supportive girlfriend she said she would be and let Maggie reveal the deepest parts of herself when she was ready.  After all they had only been together for 2 weeks.

 

 

Maggie walked into the bar and found Alex sitting at the far end lost in thought.  Why did she have to look so god damn adorable when she was thinking.  It was a look that Maggie had figured out the first time they played pool.  Then couldn’t stop noticing it when they had worked cases together.  The many adorable faces of Alex Danvers.  Something she imagined she would never get tired of looking at. 

 

“Alex!”  Maggie called from the other end of the bar getting her attention.  Making the other woman smile.  She walked up to her and slipped, her arm around her waist.

 

“Hey you.  I was starting to think you were going to stand me up.” Alex said before leaning down to give Maggie a quick kiss.

 

“Something I will never do to you.”  She replied before going in for a more passionate kiss. 

 

“You looked like you were in the middle of solving a puzzle.  Everything ok?”

 

Alex had to laugh at that.  “In some ways I was but nothing of the utmost importance.  You ready to get your butt kicked in pool.  Again.”

 

Grinning Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand and started walking them over to their table.  Tonight was going to be different.  Now that she had the girl she wasn’t going to play as terrible as she usually did.  “We’ll see about that Danvers.”

 

After a few rounds Alex could only shake her head.  “Maggie quick question, have you been holding back on me?  Are you better at pool than your letting on?”

 

“I’ll confess I am dumbing my game down a bit but you really are better than me.”

 

“By how much?”

 

“Marginally.  Your better at math so you have a bit of an upper hand.  The first time we played I went easy on you.  Or so I thought.  When I watched you play I noticed the way you scrunched your eyes.  That was the first time I noticed it.   I knew you were calculating the exact movements you would have to make for the ball to go into the right pocket.  I just have really good aim.  I can do some of the simpler angled shots but the difficult ones you pull off.  I never could.”

 

Alex shook her head and gave Maggie one of her famous smirks.  One Maggie could never resist.  They had been dating for 2 weeks.  Taking things slow.  She wanted to do right by Alex.  Things hadn’t progressed beyond kissing, cuddling, and cautious explorations of one another, but usually fully clothed.  Whenever Alex looked at her like that she had a hard time not jumping the DEO agent where she stood.

 

“Why continue acting like such a bad player then?”

 

Maggie just smiled and walked over to her girlfriend grabbed the front of her shirt and forced her down to her level.  “Because I like you when your cocky.  Especially if it’s because of something your better at than someone else.”  Kissing Alex on the lips and slowly working down her jawline to right above her collar bone.  She knew she shouldn’t do this in a public place but she was also past pretending that she didn’t want Alex as bad as she did.  Alex moaned softly under her touch.  Maggie pulled away and looked into her eyes and saw that slow burning flame of desire and knew that she wanted this just as much.  Maggie was just about to suggest getting out of there when Kara shouted their names from across the bar.

 

“My sister really does have bad timing.”  Alex whispered and Maggie just nodded in response. “Hey Kara.”

 

“Hi I was hoping I would find you here.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“I need some sisterly advice. Hey Maggie.”  When she turned to acknowledge the detective she finally registered the look on her face and the look in her sister’s eye. 

 

“Oh gosh I’m sorry I interrupted something didn’t I.  Look I can go it isn’t that big of a deal it can wait until tomorrow.”

 

Maggie put her hand on the flustered girls shoulder “Kara its ok.  Listen you guys talk I need to call the Chief, I’ve been avoiding him all day and he hasn’t stopped calling so I’ll take care of that now.” She pulled Alex in for another kiss and said “Lets finish this at your place after your done giving sisterly advice.”

 

“I would like that very much.”

 

Alex watched Maggie walk away and shivered at the thought of what would be going down in her apartment later.  She was going to be the attentive sister she needed to be but try to hurry this conversation along.

 

“So what’s up?”

 

“It has been 2 weeks since the attack on L Corp.  Mon-El still doesn’t remember kissing me.  Not all that surprising since he was feverish and barely conscious.  But it had to mean that he had feelings before and he hasn’t even attempted to do anything.  And now he works here and…”

 

“Kara slow down.  Take a deep breath.  You good?”

 

“I was talking a bit fast wasn’t I.”  Kara said a bit sheepishly

 

Alex looked into her sister’s eyes and saw a bit of herself there.  When she had first found her feelings for Maggie to be real.  Only difference was Kara would never just go up to someone and kiss them.  She wasn’t that forward.  But maybe in this case it was exactly what needed to happen.

 

“Kara clearly you like him.  Just tell him.  And don’t tell me it isn’t that simple because it is that simple.”

 

“Look how it turned out for you.  You kissed the girl and she turned you away.  She came to her sense eventually because who wouldn’t but I can’t do that.”

 

Alex could only smile.  Of course Kara would think she was suggesting she go and kiss him.  She reached across the table and took her sisters hand.

 

“I didn’t say that you had to go and kiss him.  That’s not you Kara.  Just go over there and talk to him.  Tell him how you feel and see if he feels the same.”

 

“Maybe your right.  No your definitely right.  I just need to do it.  Worst thing that could happen is he doesn’t feel the same and I’ve just wasted a conversation.”

 

Alex chuckled at her sister working up her courage to go talk to Mon-El “Exactly.  Now if you don’t need any more advice I need to go get the girl as you once told me.”

 

“I really am sorry for interrupting earlier.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.  It was probably a good thing that you did.  Who knows what would have happened.”

 

Kara had seen the way they were looking at each other and could think of a few different scenarios of what could have happened. But she only smiled “Maggie hurt you…”  Alex went to interject but Kara stopped her. “But I see how happy she makes you.  I think I’ll let her stick around.”

 

Alex could only shake her head at the last statement.  Kara had always been protective of Alex why would this time be any different.  “I am.  For the first time truly happy.”

 

“I’m glad.  I still don’t’ fully trust her with you but, I’m willing to give her a chance.”

 

“I know and so does she.  She is doing what she can to make up for it though.”

 

Alex hugged her sister “Tomorrow night your place.  I’ll bring your favorite takeout and we can talk about how your conversation goes with Mon-El.”

 

“It’s a date.”

 

Alex walked out to her bike thinking about what she would find when she got back to her apartment.  What would happen that night.  Or at least what she hoped would happen.  She was nervous but excited.  Alex knew that she wanted this.  Wanted to be close to Maggie in this way but it terrified her.  But also exhilarated her.  She just needed to let it happen.  When Maggie had commented on how she liked it when she got cocky Alex couldn’t help but smile.  But the kiss Maggie gave her after that statement made her burn with desire.  In all the times they had fooled around in each other’s apartments she had never reached this level of desire.  She suspected that Maggie had but was keeping to her word to take things slow.  ‘Didn’t want to screw this up’ which Alex understood.  She probably didn’t want to overwhelm her either.  This was all new territory for Alex. But something had changed with that kiss.  As she walked through the door of her apartment Maggie was crouched down in front of the fireplace adding a few more logs to bring the temperature up in the slightly chilly apartment she guessed.  She couldn’t help but stare at this beautiful woman.  The way the glow of the fire played off of her face.  Accentuating every angle and curve ignited that burning desire inside her all over again.  She wanted to rip Maggie’s clothes off and see what the glowing fire did to the rest of her body.

 

Alex slowly walked up to Maggie taking all of her in.  She brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and let her hand rest on her neck. Gently caressing her jawline, she kissed her.  Slowly letting herself get lost in her scent, the feel of her lips beneath hers, the way Maggie’s body started pressing against hers.  In that moment Alex knew she needed this.  Needed to feel Maggie.  All of her.  She pulled back for just a moment to look at her.  Maggie took advantage of the situation and guided Alex down to the floor in front of the fireplace.

 

 

They both sat there for a second taking each other in.  Alex was ready Maggie knew that but she had all of a sudden gotten nervous.  Which gave her a moment of pause.  Alex Danvers had changed Maggie so much in the short period of time they had known each other.  Normally by now her partner’s shirt would be off, pants unbuttoned and in the process of coming off.  But with Alex she wanted to do things differently.  Not that she didn’t want to rip her clothes off she just wanted to do it differently than she ever had before.  Maggie kissed her with such passion.  So much needed to be conveyed in that kiss.  Back at the bar they had both gotten caught in the heat of the moment.  But now Maggie just wanted her to know how much she cared for her. Because she did. 

 

As the kiss deepened they wrapped themselves in each other.  Maggie let her hands run down the length of Alex’s back.  Eventually working her shirt up ever so slightly and exploring the soft, smooth skin that was her lower back.  At the touch Alex shivered and moaned slightly tilting her head back with pleasure.  She couldn’t hold back her want of the other woman anymore.  She unceremoniously yanked Alex’s shirt off.  Allowing herself a moment to take in the sight before her.  Maggie had never seen anyone so magnificent before.  She knew how athletic Alex was but to see the definition of her muscles took her breath away.  And she now understood Alex’s comment about her ex just dating her for her looks.  Not that any of the women she had dated before had been ugly.  They had all been beautiful in their own ways.  But none of them had been athletic like Maggie.

 

 

Maggie could honestly say she had never felt this way before and she guessed Alex hadn’t either.  Maggie stole a glance at Alex’s face and gave one of her signature smiles before running both hands up the sides of her torso and back down to her hips. Letting her hands rest there.  Completely losing herself in thoughts of this woman in front of her.  In that space of time Alex had worked off Maggie’s shirt and she didn’t notice until her hands were wrapped around her unhooking her bra.  All the nervousness from before left her body.  Alex had a fire in her eyes that Maggie was ready to feed.  She gently pushed her down to the floor.  Giving Alex gentle kisses along her stomach working her way up to her chin.  Looking Alex in the eye Maggie said “You are so beautiful.”

 


	3. Who Knew Feelings Like This Existed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is most definitely gay and is falling in love with Maggie.

Kara knew Alex was right, she just needed to ask him.  But she couldn’t.  The potential rejection scared her.  But did she really need to worry about that?  Just go talk to him.  That was the advice Alex had given her.  It was solid advice.  Kara steeled herself, finished what was left of her glass of wine and walked up to the bar.  Mon-El was in the middle of making a drink but if she didn’t do this now she probably never would.

 

“Hey Kara!  I haven’t seen you in a while.”

 

“Yeah I’ve been working on a tip for a big story.  Between that and my responsibilities as Supergirl I haven’t had much free time.”

 

“Big story?!  Anything you can share now or still need to keep it under wraps?  I did say that right, didn’t I?”

 

Kara smiled “Yes you used it correctly.  I can’t give out any details, but it does have something to do with CADMUS.  I’ve found someone that works for them inside NCPD and they are willing to talk.  I’m hoping this will help expose them for what they really are and bring us one step closer to bringing Jeramiah home.”

 

 “I thought that bringing Lillian Luther in would at least slow them down.  From the news reports they are still going through with whatever plan they have to end all alien lives.”

 

“That makes 2 of us.  Alex isn’t thrilled with my going after this story, but I know this is the best way I can help her and the DEO with CADMUS.”

 

“You have a big heart, as the humans like to say, and if you didn’t at least try to go after this story knowing that it could help, you would never forgive yourself.”

 

“That is true.”  Why couldn’t he have remembered kissing her.  That would have made this so much easier.  “Hey Mon-El can I ask you a question?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Do you really not remember what happened that night in the medical bay at the DEO?”

 

“When I was sick?”  Kara nodded in confirmation “I remember that you came to visit me and there were 2 of you.  Is there something that I should be remembering?”

 

“Well, um yes.  You told me I was beautiful and then you kissed me.”

 

“I did?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It makes sense I wasn’t exactly myself, so I didn’t have any control.  Kara I’m not usually that forward.  At least not with someone that I care about.  The truth is I like you but I’m a Daxamite and you’re a Kryptonian I didn’t think you would want anything to do with me in that way.  But with the fever I lost all self-control and apparently kissed you.”

 

“When I first met you I never would have thought something like this could happen between us.  You being from Daxam and all. I don’t think we had it right about your planet.  We were the ones who were wrong.  Both planets had flaws.  Neither one was better than the other, if we could have seen that maybe things would have been different.  But now I’m rambling.”  Kara paused to collect herself.  “I do like you and that kiss was amazing and if your telling me that you feel the same way I think we should do something about it.”

 

“Ok then.  I’m not that familiar with the human customs but I’ll do my best to come up with an appropriate first date.”

 

Kara chuckled and shook her head “I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

 

“How does Monday night sound?  I know that being Supergirl means you are never really completely available.”

 

“Monday night sounds great.”

 

“I’ll call you with the details later?”

 

“Sounds good.”  Kara got up to leave but before she walked away she kissed Mon-El on the cheek “I’m looking forward to it.”

 

That hadn’t gone anywhere close to how she anticipated.  It went way better than she could have thought possible.  She couldn’t wait to tell Alex everything tomorrow night. 

 

 

 

 

In the handful of relationships Alex had she had never experienced anything like this.  Sex had never been enjoyable before.  It always felt like something she had to do to be polite.  But she had wanted it with Maggie.  Wanted that connection with her.  And as cliché as it sounded that had been the most beautiful thing she had experienced.  Maggie had been gentle with her but somehow at the same time a bit rough.  Which only made Alex want her more.  They had both fallen asleep wrapped in each other’s arms next to the fireplace.  Maggie was still asleep.  Her head resting on Alex’s chest.  Just like the night she had finally told Alex how she felt.  Firelight looked so good on her.  If they could stay this way for the rest of time she wouldn’t complain.  Maggie was all she needed.

 

 

 

“Does it always feel like this?”

 

“No.  Sometimes this feeling creeps up on you when you least expect it.  Other times this feeling is there from the beginning. You’ve really never felt this before?”

 

Alex ran a hand through her hair and thought about the few men that she would consider having been around long enough to call it a relationship and there were two.  Two men that had stuck around for more than a month and never had she felt anything remotely close to this.  Alex looked back at Maggie and got one of her radiant smiles in return.  Including the dimples, she loved.  She ran her other hand up and down Maggie’s back.  Finding the soft skin beneath her fingers soothing.

 

“No.  When you first suggested that I was gay I did some serious soul searching.  There were many times that I thought something was wrong with me.  I wasn’t like the other girls.  I never understood them fawning all over whichever guy they thought was “hot” that week and why they would get into arguments in the hallway when someone they thought shouldn’t have gotten the guy, got the guy.  I would also “check out” some of those girls.  Part of me had to know what was going on but I was in protect Kara and show her the ropes mode, that I just ignored it.  When I did start dating in college we would get to the first kiss and I was never in to it.  Part of me wishes that I had figured this out sooner.”

 

“Maybe this was the time it was meant to happen for you.  You get to skip over the awkward trying to figure out if the girl you have a crush on is also into girl’s phase.  High school was rough for me.  I knew when I was 12.  I didn’t get what my friends saw in boys.  I was always looking at the girls.  I knew enough to not act on any of my desires at that age.  Once I turned 14 I got a bit more adventurous.  I was lucky that the first girl I kissed didn’t hate it.  But there was nothing there.  We just used each other to practice our kissing.  I will say that Claire was a pretty good kisser even at 14.  We’re still pretty good friends.  She was the only person at school that excepted me for who I was.  She was also the first person I had sex with.”

 

“Really?”  Alex asked intrigued.

 

“Yeah.  She had just gone through a rough breakup, by high school standards.  I had struck out for the 10th time.  All the girls I was attracted to just wanted to ‘experiment’.  Which I was fine with the first few times.  I suspected a few of them were gay but didn’t want to admit it.  So, I just let it go.  I went to her house after that last strike out and vented all of my frustrations.  I still don’t recall most of the details of how it happened, but it did.  And only because her parents weren’t home at the time.  It was so awkward.  Neither of us knew what we were doing exactly.”

 

“I can imagine.  My first time was probably just as awkward but for different reasons.”

 

Maggie smiled and shook her head, “Don’t tell me it was some random guy and you were doing it to just be able to say you had lost your virginity.”

 

“No, it definitely wasn’t that.  Well maybe in a way.  I told you that I never liked being intimate and that was true.  I never wanted to have sex it always felt like something I had to do to be polite.  The first time it was two people mutually deciding to just do it.  It was after the senior prom.  Joe and I had been ‘dating’ for 8 months and high school was about to end and neither of us had done that yet.  Neither of us knew what we were doing but I wasn’t into it at all.  He was so I just let it happen.  Tried to act like I liked what he was doing.  At the time I thought that it was just lack of experience that made it awful.  In college when we got to that stage of a relationship and I still wasn’t into it I thought that it was because I wasn’t into the guy.  Turns out I wasn’t into guys.”

 

“Part of me feels bad for you.  Just now getting to experience the joy and beauty that is sex with someone that you find enjoyable.”  Maggie said with a flirtatious tone on the last part.  “Part of me is also glad that you didn’t figure this out until now.  Glad that I was able to be the first woman you experienced that with.”

 

 Alex cupped Maggie’s face with her hand and stroked her cheek with her thumb while gazing lovingly into her eyes.  Alex was falling in love with her.  This was a whole new world for her but one she was excited to explore with Maggie.  She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, “I’m glad it was you too.”

 


	4. Date Nights

Kara was freaking out.  She always did this whenever a guy she liked asked her out on a date and Alex was usually the one who could calm her nerves down.  It had merely been 24 hours since her encounter with Mon-El and she hadn’t been able to sleep at all.  Alex was supposed to come over tonight and talk but they had dealt with a very uncooperative alien earlier and she had to fill out some paperwork. J’onn wouldn’t let it wait until tomorrow.  An hour into pacing back and forth in her living room Alex walked thought the door.

 

“Sorry Kara I don’t know why J’onn was so insistent on filling out paperwork tonight.  I wasn’t able to pick up takeout, so I got ice cream.”

 

“Ice cream is probably the better option tonight anyway.”

 

“Ok this is not the Kara Danvers I expected to see tonight.  Having second thoughts about Mon-El or did your talk not go well?  Because you sounded excited in the voicemail you left me.  And the only time you leave a voicemail is when you can’t reach me and your super excited about something so what changed?”

 

“Nothing has changed its just, I’ve never been this excited about a guy before and I’m nervous.  I don’t know what I’ve gotten myself into.”

 

Alex could only laugh quietly to herself.  Kara had been this way before but only because she wasn’t into the guy anymore and she was trying too hard to make it look like she liked the guy instead of just coming out and saying she wasn’t into them.  But this time she was definitely into the guy and Alex guessed that maybe some of her nervousness stemmed from Mon-El being a Daxamite.  “Well why don’t you start with filling me in on what happened when I left.”

 

“We talked, he said he liked me he just wasn’t sure how to go about telling me.  I told him that the kiss he gave me in the hospital had been amazing and if he liked me he should do something about it.”

 

“Wow, Kara Danvers this is a first.”

 

“What?”

 

“Listening to my advice.”

 

“No, its not!”

 

“Concerning a guy you like it is.  Now I’m going to give you another piece of advice.”  Alex paused to make sure Kara was paying attention to her and not the ice cream before continuing. “You just have to take a chance and go with it.  If you over think things you’re never going to be happy.  You’re always going to second guess your decisions but, sometimes you just have to go for it.  As much as I hated myself for being so forward with Maggie I didn’t after some time.  It needed to happen and even if Maggie and I weren’t together now I still wouldn’t regret kissing her that night.”

 

Alex paused for a moment.  Took a bite of her ice cream and really thought about what she had just said.  No, she didn’t regret being so forward with Maggie.  Did she wish she had gone about it differently?  Maybe.  Either way Kara was overthinking things, and this was the only way she could help.  She took another bite before continuing.

 

“So, Kara just go on that date with him and see what happens.  A small amount of nervousness is appropriate and maybe even needed to keep things grounded I guess. I’m finally happy in the relationship department and I want you to be able to experience everything that I have been missing out on all these years.  Whether it is with Mon-El or someone else.”

 

Kara could only stare at her sister.  It couldn’t be that simple.  She shoveled bite after bite of ice cream in her mouth as she tried to counter Alex’s reasoning.  She couldn’t find any real reason for avoiding going out with Mon-El.  With one last bite she conceded.

 

“Your right, I always overthink these things.  I haven’t even gone on a date with him yet.  I should give this a chance and stop thinking about what could happen.  Speaking of dates, how are things going with you and Maggie?”

 

Alex couldn’t stop the blush that was slowly spreading across her cheeks.  She replayed everything from the night before in her mind.  It was the first time she had been intimate with someone and not hated it.  In fact, she loved it.  She loved it and she wasn’t sure if this was something she wanted to share with Kara but found the words escaping her lips before she could stop them.

 

“Great.  We had sex for the first time the other night and Kara, it was so beautiful.  I never knew I could have feelings like this for someone.  I think I may be falling in love with her.”

 

“I’m so happy for you Alex.  It’s about time.  Maybe if things work out with Mon-El we could do a date night.”

 

“If that is going to happen it’s going to require that you tell Maggie who you are.  With Mon-El still going through his awkward learning about being human phase it would make things easier.”

 

“I know it’s not that I don’t want Maggie to know there just hasn’t been a good time to tell her.”

 

“If you’re ok with it why don’t we have her come over on sister night.  You can tell me all about your date and you can tell Maggie that your Supergirl.”

 

“That’s actually not a bad idea.  Plus, I need to get to know Maggie better anyway.”

 

“I’ll ask her about it tonight.  I hate to be that person, but I have to get home.  Early training session with a new recruit.  See you tomorrow.”

 

Kara was glad things were working out so well with Maggie.  Alex deserved to have someone like that in her life.  Now if she could just survive until her date with Mon-El.  She knew Alex was right and she was getting worked up over nothing.

 

 

 

Mon-El wasn’t sure about this date with Kara.  He wanted to do this but part of him couldn’t’ get past the fact that Kara was Kryptonian.  Part of him was afraid that she was going to come to her senses and reject him.  He didn’t know if he could take that.  But Kara had agreed to go on a date with him.  He knew she wouldn’t turn down his first date after already agreeing to go.

 

 

 

There was a knock at Kara’s door.  It had to be Mon-El. She was nervous.  So nervous but she was going to be fine.  Worst case she didn’t really like him that way and it would be two friends having a good time.  She walked toward the door and opened it he was surprised by the huge smile she had upon opening the door.  “Hey.”

 

“Hey”

 

They stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds before Kara spoke up. “Come inside, I’m almost done getting ready and then we can go.”

 

“Take your time.”  She was so beautiful.  In a very understated way.  He didn’t want to screw this up.

 

“All ready.  Where are we going?”

 

“Well since the weather is still nice I figured we would go to the boardwalk and play some of those arcade games and then I was thinking of taking you to a place I stumbled upon the other night.  They have pot stickers and some other things called dumplings that are pretty amazing.”

 

Kara smiled her biggest smile this sounded like it was going to be a perfect evening. 

 

 

 

 

“Why do you keep looking at your phone?”

 

Alex hadn’t realized she had been doing that.  Work had ended early for them both so Maggie came over with a bottle of wine and the supplies to make dinner.  “Sorry, Kara is on a date and I keep looking for a ‘help me’ message.”

 

Maggie tried to contain her laughter and failed miserably, and it ended up coming out as more of a snort and she tried to cover it up with a cough.  If Alex picked up on any of that she didn’t let on.  Which Maggie was eternally grateful for.

 

“I get that.  I remember the first time I had to save my sister from a date gone wrong.  The guy is lucky he walked away with just a broken thumb.”

 

Alex could only smile.  Maggie was very protective of the people she loved.  Even though she hadn’t met Maggie’s sister, yet she knew how much she meant to her.  Even though they didn’t share blood Alex felt the same way about Kara.  “When am I going to meet this sister of yours?” 

 

“Whenever she comes back to the states.  I think I failed to mention she is in the Army and currently deployed somewhere.  It’s top secret so I really don’t know where she is currently but I can’t wait for you to meet Steph.  I know she would love you.  You would probably be the first of my girlfriends that she would approve of right away.”

 

“You did fail to mention that.  But I won’t hold it against you.  But I will hold it against you if you screw up this chicken alfredo.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about that Danvers.  This is my specialty.  This was the first thing my Grams taught me how to cook.  I could do this in my sleep.”

 

“Your Grams sounds like she was quite the cook.”

 

“She was. Taught me everything I know.”

 

“I never knew my grandparents.  My parents had me later in their life and by the time I was old enough to remember anything my grandparents had all passed away.  But according to my mother I would have gotten along well with her dad.”

 

“That reminds me, we are going to Midvale for Christmas, have you told your mom about us yet?  Don’t want my showing up at her house to be the first time she hears about me.”

 

“Yes, I told her about you.  She is excited to finally get to know you.  I talked about you a lot apparently.”

 

Maggie chuckled “That’s what I’ve heard.  Babe can you get the bread out of the oven for me?  I Just need to cut up this chicken and dinner is served.”

 

Alex got the bread out of the oven and watched as Maggie plated their dinner.  If Alex didn’t know better, she would have thought Maggie was working as a chef.  She suspected she was just trying to impress her and it was working.  The plates looked and smelled amazing.  After Maggie set her plate in front of her Alex kissed her on the cheek “Your amazing.”  Alex was about to go in for a deeper kiss when her phone buzzed.  It was Kara.  The date was going well and she didn’t think she would need saving tonight.

 

“Kara’s date is going well apparently.”

 

“I can’t wait to hear about it.  From what Darla has told me about him he still isn’t too good with the customs of this planet.  Wait does Kara know he is an alien?”

 

Alex hopped she had kept her features neutral.  Maggie still didn’t know that Kara herself was an alien. “I’m going to say she probably doesn’t, but I don’t think it will be an issue.  Kara is pretty accepting of everyone, aliens included.”

 

Maggie saw something pass over Alex’s features when she mentioned Mon-El was an alien.  But it was the briefest of flickers so there was a very good possibility that she had imagined it.  Shaking her head she responded,

 

“Well that’s good but hopefully he’ll tell her sooner rather than later.”

 

Alex took a bite of the alfredo and could honestly say she had never had better.  “Maggie this really is amazing!”

 

“Thank you.  I can cook just about anything, but pasta is my specialty.  Grams taught me all of her secrets.”

 

Alex noticed the tiniest flicker of sadness pass over her features.  Tonight was the first time Maggie had talked about her grandmother.  Most of the time Maggie didn’t talk about her family and Alex desperately wanted to know why.  But she also didn’t want to push her to talk about things she didn’t want to.  Maybe just a gentle push tonight and if Maggie doesn’t respond she’ll let it go.

 

“I hope you get to meet my dad.  He gave me my love of science.  It kills me knowing that he is out there somewhere, and we can’t get any leads on his whereabouts because CADMUS is being extra stealthy. Not that my mom isn’t a good cook but my dad was at home in the kitchen as much as he was at home in a lab.  It would be nice to see you two in the kitchen together.”

 

“We will find your dad and bring him home.” Maggie said before planting a kiss on Alex’s forehead.  “What are we going to watch tonight?  I was thinking action or comedy.”

 

Alex took the hint.  Maggie knew she had been fishing for more info about her family and didn’t want to talk about it.  “Today was a slow day lets go with action.”

 

Maggie selected the movie and they fell into each other’s arms on Maggie’s couch.  Eventually falling asleep.  Maggie very rarely had dreams about her family.  That night she did, and it was bad.  She knew she needed to tell Alex about her past but she wasn’t ready yet.  Not sure she ever would be either.

 

 

 

 


	5. Sister Night Interupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the update. Hope to be back to regular updates now but not sure. Work and life might get crazy here soon so if i cant update regularly I will update when I can.

Alex had never seen Maggie so restless in her sleep.  They hadn’t been together long but they had fallen asleep watching many movies over the course of their relationship and Maggie usually slept like a log.  With the couch being as small as it was Alex was afraid one of them was going to end up in the floor.  She gently tried waking Maggie but it wasn’t working.  Alex debated on just leaving Maggie on the couch and going to sleep in her bed.  But that didn’t feel right.  She probably wouldn’t sleep without Maggie in it anyway.  So she gently rolled Maggie off of her and scooped the detective up.  Maggie started whimpering and mumbling and the only thing Alex could make out was “Dad you were supposed to protect me.”  Alex kissed Maggie’s forehead before laying her in bed and snuggling in behind her.  She must be having bad dream about her family or at the very least her dad.  Wrapping her arms tightly around her she gently placed a kiss on the back of Maggie’s neck and whispered in her ear, “I love you Maggie Sawyer and I will always protect you.”

 

 

 

Kara couldn’t remember the last time she had that much fun on a first date.  Actually she had never had that much fun on a first date.  All she wanted was to tell Alex all about it but it was 1 AM and she knew that her sister was over at Maggie’s and she didn’t want to risk waking them both up.  She was to wound up to sleep so, she decided to fly around the city.  She wished Cat wasn’t off traveling the world or doing whatever it was that she was doing.  It would be nice to talk to her again.  It was a quiet night in National City so Kara went home to try and sleep.

 

 

 

 

Maggie rolled over to find Alex sleeping soundly next to her in her bed.  Last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch.  And having a particularly bad dream about her dad.  But she remembered something else but she wasn’t sure if it was part of the dream or had really happened “I love you Maggie Sawyer and I will always protect you.”  It had to have been a dream.  Alex started to stir next to her.  It was in these early morning hours that Maggie couldn’t get over how beautiful her girlfriend was.  Sometimes she would let Alex sleep a little longer so she could look at her completely worry free face.  She leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips waking her the rest of the way up.  “Good morning beautiful.”

 

Alex wasn’t entirely sure where she was.  She looked around at her surroundings and then it dawned on her.  She was at Maggie’s.  She was just about it snuggle deeper in the covers, but Maggie had said something to her.  It took her a moment to register what it was Maggie had said before she could respond.

 

“Good morning.  Did you sleep ok?”

 

“Not the best sleep I’ve ever had but also not the worst.  How did we end up in my bed?  I’m pretty sure we fell asleep on the couch.”

 

That was when Alex remembered what had happened the night before.  They had started talking about family.  In particular Maggie’s Grams which lead Alex to start talking about her dad in hopes of Maggie opening up about her parents.  But Maggie had deflected.  So, they had watched a movie until they had fallen asleep.  Alex had woken up at some point and decided that Maggie’s bed would be more comfortable than the couch.  Alex decided part of the truth would be necessarily.

 

“We did but you were tossing and turning so much I thought one of us would end up on the floor.  I tried waking you, but you wouldn’t stir so I picked you up and brought you in here.”

 

“Sorry about that.  I was having bad dream I guess.”

 

“About your dad.”

 

Maggie froze.  How could Alex have known that.  She had never brought her parents up in detail around Alex.  She suspected she had said something in her sleep but she wasn’t sure.

 

“How did Alex know that, “How…”?

 

“When I picked you up you started mumbling and the only thing I could make out was ‘Dad you were supposed to protect me.’  Maggie I know I said I wouldn’t push you to talk about your past but I get the feeling that your hiding something about your parents and I wish you would just tell me.”

 

Maggie didn’t want to do this.  Couldn’t do this, not now.  It hurt too much to talk about her parents and what they had done to her. 

 

“Alex one day I will but I can’t today.  It may also be a long time before I can.  I will tell you anything you want to know about my sister or my grandmother, but for the foreseeable future my parents are off limits.” 

 

She said with much more of an edge than she intended and saw the hurt look on Alex’s face and instantly regretted snapping at her. 

 

“Babe I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bite your head off.” 

 

She walked back over to the bed and sat in front of Alex.  Looking in the eyes of the woman that cared about her more than anyone ever had.  Maggie took a deep breath before continuing in a much calmer tone, “Alex my parents are one of the things from my past that I can’t talk about.  It is too painful.  Bringing up my grandmother last night brought back some of the memories of my parents that I hadn’t thought about in years and I can’t talk about it until I’m ready.  Right now I’m not.”

 

As much as Alex wanted to push the subject, she suspected that maybe this subject was exactly why Maggie couldn’t keep a relationship going for more than 6 months.  Alex had told Maggie she loved her last night and she had meant it. Even though she had been asleep and hadn’t heard her, Alex did love her and wanted to take all of this pain away but clearly this was something Maggie wasn’t going to let go of easily.  But she did have one question, “I’m sorry Maggie I didn’t mean to bring up any painful memories.  I just want to know you. Part of that is asking questions.  I only mentioned your dream about your dad to hopefully get something out of you.  But I do have one question, are your parents the reason you have put up this wall?”

 

Maggie did at least owe her an answer she just needed to figure out what exactly to tell her without telling her things she couldn’t handle right now.  “No but it started the process it was several years later that the wall or actually a better description would be barrier went up.  But my parents definitely played a hand in it.  But the final piece was put into place the year I started training for the SWAT team.”   As Maggie started to remember what Kate and Natalie had done her eyes started to well up with tears.  A few of them fell before she looked at Alex, “I promise that one day I will tell you all about my past but not now.”

 

That was all it took for Alex to drop any mention of Maggie’s parents and whatever part they played in her horrible past.  That was the first time she had been completely vulnerable with her.  Which was a step in the right direction.  As much as Alex wanted to know Maggie she knew pushing to far would result in losing her.  Alex loved her too much to do that.  “I promise I won’t push you into talking about your past if you’re not ready.  I just thought that maybe you had started to open up that part of yourself and all I want is to know you, but I pushed too far.”  Alex kissed Maggie’s forehead and looked into her eye’s and saw a mixture of pain and joy.  “Let’s get a shower and grab some breakfast before heading to the DEO.”

 

“I would like that very much Agent Danvers.”  Maggie goes in to give Alex a much deeper, more passionate kiss when what Alex said sinks in.  “Why am I going to the DEO?”

 

“I convinced Director Henshaw to give you some security clearance.  At least enough for you to come and go as needed.  Turns out he didn’t need much convincing.  You have been so helpful in a handful of cases we’ve dealt with the past few months.”

 

Maggie suspected that there was more to it than just Alex convincing the director that it was worth his while to give Maggie easier access to the DEO, but she would let it go for now.

 

“Well that’s awful nice of him.”

 

“It is.  Oh I almost forgot Kara and I usually do sister night on Wednesday.  This week she wanted to mix it up a little and invited you over.”

 

Maggie quirked her eyebrows up at Alex, “Why do I feel like this is a trap.”

 

Alex just smiled, “It’s not trust me.  Kara will always play the part of protective sister but she does like you and wants to get to know you better.  Plus, we can hear all about her date with Mike.”

 

“Your right, your sister and I need to spend more time together especially if I’m going to get her to trust me completely.  And I definitely want to find out about her date.”

 

“The good sister in me wants it to have gone off without a hitch, the bad sister wants things to have been awkward at some point.  But I guess we’ll have to wait to find out.”  Alex kissed Maggie and started leading her toward the bathroom.  There was no need to waste water with 2 showers and it gave Alex and opportunity to let Maggie know how she felt about her without having to say it.  She doesn’t think Maggie heard her say those words but it doesn’t matter.  Alex will just have to show Maggie how much she loves her until they are both ready to hear them.

 

 

 

Maggie had just left the DEO when Kara arrived.  Looking tired but a little peppier than usual.  Alex shook her head, “I take it your date went well.”

 

“It did but don’t try to get anything out of me.  I’m keeping my lips sealed until sister night.  Oh, did you remember to invite Maggie?”

 

Alex had invited Maggie but was now having second thoughts.  This was the sacred sister night.  Something that had never had anyone but Alex or Kara in attendance.  Not that Alex didn’t want Kara and Maggie to form a relationship she was just beginning to think that maybe this wasn’t the best option.  But she had already invited Maggie so there was no backing out now.

 

“I did, and she is in.  Are you going to play nice?”

 

Kara would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little disappointed that Maggie had agreed to attend a sister night.  It was her way of extending an olive branch, so to speak, but she wasn’t necessarily happy about sharing sister night with her sister’s girlfriend.  Even if it was for just one night.

 

“Yes I’ll play nice.”

 

“Agent Danvers!  Your needed at cell 52.”

 

Alex walked away from Kara and J’onn and made her way to cell 52.  Not exactly sure why but she couldn’t disobey orders.

 

When Alex was out of ear shot J’onn told Kara she was needed at central command.  She didn’t understand why Alex wasn’t involved but she soon found out.  Winn had pick up a lead on CADMUS.

 

“Why aren’t we including Alex.  If this means we could get any information on Jeremiah she would want to know.”

 

“That is exactly why we can’t include her.” Winn said with a pained expression.  “She won’t be able to think straight if she thinks we could get to Jeremiah.  Kara we don’t even know if he is at this CADMUS location.  Yes, Kara there are multiple locations that CADMUS is operating out of.  This is one that I have been able to infiltrate the security of.  It’s a genetics lab from what I’ve been able to gather.”

 

“Why would CADMUS be doing genetics research?  According to them aliens are the enemy.  So why would they be doing genetics research on them?”

 

“I don’t know but I do know that it does make sense for Alex’s dad to be there.  He was doing research on Kryptonian genetics before he was recruited to the DEO.”

 

Kara was confused.  Just because Jeremiah had a specialty in Kryptonian genetics didn’t mean that he wasn’t well versed in other alien genetics as well.

 

“I know he was but it still doesn’t explain why CADMUS is doing genetics research.”

 

J’onn knew Kara was confused but there was no need to call attention to it.  So, he simply stated the obvious.

 

“Maybe they are trying to find a way to combine human and alien DNA to create a hybrid of sorts to help fight the aliens.  But we honestly don’t know Kara, all we know is we can get into this facility and cut off another arm of the beast.”

 

“Still doesn’t completely explain why Alex can’t be included.  I know for her the thought that Jeremiah would be there would cloud her judgement but I still think she could be helpful.  She is the best agent the DEO has.”

 

J’onn knew Kara had a point but he also knew Alex didn’t think rationally when it came to her real father.  Sure, she had come to think of J’onn as a father figure in the last year, but it didn’t mean she had completely forgotten who her father was.

 

“Kara I can’t deny that either but I’m adamant about keeping her out of this mission.  I’m 90% sure Jeremiah isn’t there and Alex isn’t going to be able to keep her thoughts clear and focus on what we need to accomplish.  She will be completely consumed with finding him.”

 

“Well if it is as simple a mission as you are making it sound then you don’t need me.”

 

“I suppose we don’t” J’onn said a bit dryly.

 

Kara walked away but before she got to far she turned back to J’onn and said, “You should consider giving Maggie more than just security clearance.  She would be a great asset to this team.  She knows more about aliens than anyone I have ever met.  Including Alex.”

 

 

 

Later that evening Kara was preparing for sister night.  Although tonight couldn’t exactly be called sister night.  Maggie was coming over so maybe family night was more appropriate.  Alex was finally with Maggie and she had never seen her sister so happy.  She still didn’t trust Maggie completely, but she saw the look in Alex’s eye whenever she came from a night or time spent with Maggie.  She still couldn’t get her mind off of the new development in the CADMUS case but tonight she had to.  Or at least that was the plan until there was a knock on her door.  Using her X-Ray vision, she saw that it was Winn.  Opening the door with a confused expression she asked him what he was doing there.

 

“Kara I know it’s sister night but we need to talk.”

 

“Ok what about?”

 

“Jeremiah.”

 

 

 

 

Alex was still nervous about tonight.  Sure she was worried slightly that Kara would play the role of protective sister and let Maggie have it. She was more worried about this night reminding Maggie of her sister.  The few times that she had talked about Steph she always had a pained expression.  After finding out her sister was in the Army and deployed overseas she guessed that expression was related to missing her sister.  But after tonight Alex would have one less secret to keep from Maggie.  She would finally understand why Alex looked at Supergirl the way she did and was so protective of her.  Maggie would finally know that Kara was Supergirl.

 

Making her way to Kara’s Maggie started to have second thoughts about sister night.  She still wasn’t sure how Kara felt about her.  If Kara was anywhere near as protective of her family as Alex was, she would be in for it.  She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost walked on top of her girlfriend.  “Alex what are you doing out here?  I figured you would be inside with Kara.”

 

“Normally I would be but Kara kicked me out.  Winn showed up shortly before I did.  They were having a pretty intense conversation so I figured I would sit out here and wait for you.”

 

Maggie sat down next to Alex on the steps outside of Kara’s building and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.  “Are you sure you want me invading sister night?”

 

Kissing the top of Maggie’s head and wrapping her arm around her Alex said, “Yes Maggie it is.  This was Kara’s idea not mine.  She wants to get to know you better.  When Kara and I first started sister night we made a promise to each other.  Sister night would always be a thing.  Even when we both were in relationships.  Since we are both so busy and we can’t skip sister night she figured this would be the best way.  I mean who doesn’t love a good girl’s night in.” 

 

“It has been a long time since I’ve had a girl’s night.  Let alone a girl’s night with my girlfriend and her sister.”  Maggie shook away the thoughts of Kate she didn’t need those memories ruining her night.  Besides Alex would pick up on the change in body language.  Alex always knew when her past was getting the better of her.  Maggie wished she was as strong as Alex when it came to her emotions.  With loving people.  But loving people is what got her hurt in the first place.  She still didn’t know what it was about Alex that had allowed her to let her in.  It had happened without her even realizing it.  Which is why she got overwhelmed when Alex kissed her the first time.  She felt part of that wall she had built up start to crumble and with each passing day Alex chipped more pieces of that wall away.  She turned to face her girlfriend, “Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Caring enough about me to put up with my flaws and insecurities.”

 

Alex smiled and brushed a strand of hair from Maggie’s forehead before kissing her.  Alex knew she was making progress in tearing down the wall around Maggie’s heart.  It was slow going but she was making progress.  Who knows maybe tonight some more of that wall would come down. Before Alex could finish her next thought Winn was clearing his throat.   Getting their attention Alex and Maggie stood up.

 

With a smirk on his face he said, “Kara and I are done talking.  Sorry it took so long but it couldn’t wait.  Forgive me for interrupting the sacred sister night.”

 

“If it had been anyone else I might have broken their hand.”  Alex said playfully

 

“Bye Alex.  Oh and Maggie just know that Kara isn’t the only one you have to worry about if you break her heart.”

 

“I don’t doubt that Winn.”

 

Alex and Maggie made their way up to Kara’s apartment.  Maggie had expected to see the usual sunny, puppy dog Kara Danvers but instead was faced with a Kara Danvers that was pissed off.  That made Maggie freeze.  Alex let go of Maggie’s hand and walked toward her sister.

 

“Kara what happened?  If we need to cancel tonight, I would completely understand.”

 

“No we don’t need to cancel.  Things are going to go a little differently than I had planned.  Maggie can you shut the door please.”

 

“Kara what did you and Winn talk about?” Alex said with forceful tone.

 

“Alex I will get to that in a minute.  I can’t tell you anything until Maggie knows the truth.”

 

Maggie was very confused, “The truth about what?”

 

“The truth about me.  I know Alex has told you that I’m adopted.  But that wouldn’t exactly be the proper term.  Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers took me in when I arrived from another planet.  My real name is Kara Zor-El and I am from Krypton.”

 

Maggie stood there frozen in shock for a moment.  When the shock wore off she walked up to Kara and removed her glasses.  “I can’t believe I didn’t notice it before.”

 

“Don’t be mad at Alex for not telling you.”

 

“I would never be mad at her for not telling me that you are Supergirl.  Alex doesn’t share other people’s secrets.  But as much as your sister loves you I think she may try to hurt you if you don’t tell her why Winn was here.”

 

“Alex how far does Maggie’s security clearance extend?”

 

“Not as far as a DEO agents but enough that you can talk about whatever Winn told you.”

 

“Yesterday at the DEO when Hank sent you off to cell 52 it wasn’t just about getting info out of this new alien species we discovered.  It was meant to be a distraction.  Winn discovered a genetics research lab that CADMUS was operating.  Hank sent a team of agents to infiltrate the lab which they did successfully.  Winn started going through the files they recovered and may have found out where CADMUS is keeping Jeremiah.”

 

“Then why are we standing here talking about it we should go get him.”  Alex said a sense of urgency in her voice.  She started going toward the door but Kara stopped her.

 

“Alex we can’t!  Hank went there with Superman and a few of his most trusted agents.  They found him.  But he wasn’t the real Jeremiah.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Depression hit me hard and didn't feel like writing or editing anything. Going to try and post as regularly as possible going forward. Had a hard time coming up with a title for this chapter so I'm leaving it up to you. Comment below a title and on the 18th I'll pick the best one. Enjoy!

“What do you mean he wasn’t the real Jeremiah?” Alex said with a look of confusion

 

“CADMUS had been doing experiments trying to combine human and alien DNA.  Like Winn suggested to come up with an alien, human hybrid.  Somewhere along the way they discovered a way to clone someone and speed up the incubation process.  The only reason J’onn knew it wasn’t the real Jeremiah was because the compassion that Jeremiah has wasn’t there.  He looked him dead in the eyes or at least that’s what Winn said J’onn told him.”

 

Alex was starting to get scared. To many thoughts running through her mind.  She couldn’t stand still but also couldn’t move.  She ran a hand through her hair before asking Kara the one question that kept coming to the font of her thoughts.

 

“Does that mean that the man you thought was my father weeks ago was a clone?”

 

Kara had been prepared for this question but she didn’t want to answer it.  Knowing that it would hurt Alex.  To give herself some more time to craft a carefully worded answer she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a sip.

 

“I know it was him Alex.  But Winn found something that does put a shred of doubt in my mind.  Maggie do you remember when we were dealing with those men that had been given alien weapons from CADMUS?”

 

Now it was Maggie’s turn to look confused.  She crossed her arms and walked toward Kara, “Yeah and before we could get any info from them they dropped dead in front of the precinct.”

 

“You ever find out why?”

 

“No, but I’m guessing you do.”

 

“Lillian had implanted a device inside their brains that allowed her to control them if she chose.  But it also gave her the ability to communicate to them and to also send a sound wave of such a high frequency to kill them in a matter of seconds.”

 

That made sense.  Maggie had suspected that something along the lines of an implanted micro chip had been used.  She had underestimated Lillian Luthor.  It was a shame the NCPD hadn’t been able to autopsy the men. 

 

“So your saying that the man you took to be Alex’s father could have been a clone that was under some kind of mind control and only appeared to be him.”

 

Alex was having a hard time processing all of this.  The fact that the man who helped Kara and Mon-El escape CADMUS may not have been her father made her feel the pain of losing him all over again.  Because if that hadn’t been her father it meant that he could possibly be dead.  She had to believe that the man who helped Kara escape CADMUS was in fact her father.  There was no reason Lillian Luther would let Kara go willingly.  It had to have been her father. 

 

“Kara Lillian would never have let you go willingly.  It had to have been him.” Alex said pleadingly.

 

“I know Alex.  Which means that your father is in a safe place.  I know it doesn’t make sense but Jeremiah knows so much about…”

 

With that sentence Alex tensed up.  Cutting Kara off with a look of terror in her eyes she said, “You and Clark!  Kara they hate you for what you are.  Kryptonians are one of the most powerful species of alien that can blend in with humans.  What if they have succeeded where Maxwell Lord had failed.  What if they have successfully cloned you?”

 

Kara had a choice to make.  She could tell Alex the truth and have her sister run off to try and save the world.  Not caring if she made it out alive or she could lie.  At least for tonight.  Yes, Kara was going to lie to her sister. 

 

 Crossing her arms and leaning against the counter Kara took a deep breath before responding in as calm of a tone as she could.

 

“We don’t know if that is what they are doing.  Winn and some other agents are still going through the piles of data they retrieved and haven’t even begun to scratch the surface.”

 

Maggie hadn’t expected the evening to go quite like this.  She knew the one thing Alex wanted most in life was to have her father back.  She found out he was alive weeks ago, if everything that Winn said was true, her heart was going to break all over again.  As much as Maggie wanted to be the optimistic girlfriend the cop in her told her the shred of doubt Kara had could very well be true.  Maggie couldn’t stand that Alex was hurting.  She was supposed to be the broken one.  Not Alex.  Alex was supposed to be the strong one in this relationship.  But Maggie knew the most vulnerable part of Alex was her family.  Alex’s world was possibly falling apart and Maggie couldn’t do anything to stop it.  Maggie saw that Kara wore the same pained expression that was on her own face.  She suspected that Kara was waging a war in her head.  Maggie understood it all too well.  Wanting to protect someone you loved from pain but unable to do anything about it.

 

But Maggie was also learning so much about the Danvers sisters tonight.  And not just that Kara is Supergirl.  They would do anything for each other.  Maggie suspected that even if Kara wasn’t a Kryptonian she would still fight to the death for her sister.  She had known Alex was protective of the people that she loved.  But never would have guessed that about Kara. 

 

“Alex she’s right there’s no need to make assumptions until all the data has been looked over.”

 

Maggie moved toward Alex and gathered her in her arms and just held her.  Letting her take a breath.  Knowing that was what Alex needed.  She stole a glance at Kara and received a look that said so many things.  The first thing Maggie picked up on was the look of thanks.  Whether it was for keeping Alex from exploding or thanks for walking into her sister’s life she didn’t know.  Hell it could have been both.  The second was a look of hurt.  Probably for everything that had been discussed but not being able to do or say anything to help her sister out.

 

Once Maggie felt the tension leave Alex’s body she let go.  Still keeping one arm wrapped around her waist she asked, “All good Danvers?”

 

Alex hadn’t realized how tense she had become, didn’t know that Maggie’s warm embrace was what she needed.  She missed that feeling of safety and security it had given her when Maggie pulled away.  Glad she had at least left one arm around her waist.  She kissed the top of Maggie’s head before answering her question.

 

“Yeah, all good Sawyer.  Kara I’m sorry for immediately jumping to conclusions.  That isn’t like me.”

 

“Alex when it involves your family you are.  Which is why J’onn didn’t want to involve you just yet.  But starting tomorrow you will be involved even if he doesn’t like it.”  Because Kara knew Alex was right. CADMUS had succeeded in cloning Supergirl.  How successful, was yet to be determined.  If they had cloned her perfectly they would be in trouble.  CADMUS would make sure the clone of her was nothing but evil.  Once Alex found that out she would do whatever it took to protect everyone. 

 

“I’m going to kill Winn when I see him tomorrow.” Kara said, clearly irritated.

 

“Kara that isn’t going to be necessary.  Winn was just being a good friend.” But Alex knew why Kara was going to kill him and she couldn’t blame her.  This was the first sister night that they would have had in the last two months because of CADMUS.  Especially since this was a special sister night.  It was the first time someone had been allowed to join the Danvers sisters on sacred sister night and CADMUS was trying to ruin this one as well. 

 

Even though Alex wanted nothing more than to go to the DEO and see what information they had gleaned from the data so far.  She also knew something big was coming and this may be the last, somewhat stress free night for the three of them for a while.  All she wanted was to spend this night with the two people she cared about most in this world.  Turns out Kara wanted the same thing.  Before Alex could say anything Kara did.

 

“I know after hearing this you probably want nothing more than to go home with Maggie and do anything but hangout with your little sister.  But you can stay and we can try to salvage sister night.”  Kara said with her signature puppy dog pout.

 

Alex gave her sister one of her signature smirk’s before replying “You know that will have no effect on me.”  Kara somehow made her pout, poutier and Alex just laughed, “Kara of course I’ll stay for sister night.  Maggie and I still need to hear all about your date with Mo…Mike” Alex corrected but Maggie caught the slip up.

 

“Guess that answers my question about Kara knowing if he is an alien.”  Squinting her eyes in mock frustration at her girlfriend she stole a quick kiss before asking Kara another question, “What planet is he from?”

 

Kara hesitated for a second before responding, “He’s from Daxam.”

 

It was Maggie’s turn to geek out slightly, “Really.  I thought Daxam had been destroyed when Krypton had?  Killing everyone in the process.” 

 

“It did but one of our pods somehow landed on Daxam and Mon-El used it to escape.”

 

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be mortal enemies?”

 

Kara knew Maggie had a better than average knowledge of aliens and their planets but didn’t know she knew that much.  She went to her fridge and grabbed them all a beer.

 

“Yes, but I’ve learned a thing or two since arriving on earth.  That war was started by our ancestors not Mon-El and I.  How did you know about the feud?  I never talked about it and as far as I know Superman never has either.  I’m not even sure he knows about the feud.”

 

“I learned about it from Darla.  Don’t know exactly what Alex has told you about me but Darla and I dated briefly.  She mentioned Krypton and the feud they had with Daxam.”

 

“I heard a lot about you from Alex but that was never one of them.”  Kara said playfully and quickly turning her head toward her sister only to find her blushing.  Hard.  That made Kara happy.  She had never seen a man make her sister do that before.  Or happy for that matter.  She knew Alex was happy.

 

“When you had mentioned that you had heard all about me I had often wondered what exactly Alex had told you about me.  Obviously you know that she kissed me and I broke her heart that night.  Which I’m not going to do again by the way.”  Maggie looked Kara square in the eye with the most serious expression she had probably ever worn.

 

Kara understood the look Maggie wore on her face.  They both cared about Alex.  In different ways yes but they both cared about her.  “I know you won’t.”  Kara looked at Alex and smiled before telling Maggie everything Alex had ever said about her before their first kiss.

 

Alex walked away from Maggie and stood at the end of the island and watched the banter between her girlfriend and her sister.  Despite everything that Alex had learned about her father and CADMUS tonight she would never look back on tonight with a heavy heart.  Maggie and Kara talking like they have known each other forever was more then she could have hoped for.  She hated that she was the topic of conversation but let it slide.  Because Maggie was sharing a bit of herself with her sister.  Even if it was just the part that cared about Alex.  It was another step in the right direction.  Hopefully this would also make things easier when she took Maggie home in less than a week to officially meet her mom.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be real with y'all. My depression has hit hard right now. I find myself not wanting to write. Even this story that is already written. I'm basically going back through and editing any mistakes from the original post on fanfiction.net and adding to the story where I felt it was missing something. Updates for this story are going to be whenever I feel like sitting down and writting. Good news with this is you will probably get multi chapter updates when I do. As always hope you enjoy!

Maggie had learned a lot about the Danvers sister’s tonight.  Kara was as much of the puppy dog Maggie had thought she was but also a very strong woman just like her sister.   She was relieved to know why Alex was so protective of the girl of steel.  Most people on the outside would have said that Maggie was jealous of that relationship.  She was but not for the reasons they thought.  It wasn’t jealousy over the two beautiful women being together but the fact that Alex who wasn’t bullet proof would do whatever was necessary to make sure Supergirl was safe.  Maggie had never had anyone care about her that much except maybe her Grams. 

 

They ended the night early.  Kara knew Alex needed to go to the safety of her own place or Maggie’s to process everything she had learned tonight.  Before they left Kara pulled Maggie aside.

 

“Maggie, my sister cares about you, a lot.  I’ve never seen her like this with anyone before.  I know you care about her to.  I just,” Kara paused she couldn’t find the words she wanted but Maggie found them before she could.

 

Maggie put a hand on Kara’s shoulder and looked deep into her eyes she said reassuringly “Kara your right I do care about your sister.  More than I think I ever have about anyone else.  If I hurt her again it won’t be intentional but if I do you have my permission to throw me into outer space.”

 

Kara laughed, “Dually noted.  Maggie she is going to need you to be there for her in a way you probably never have had to be there for anyone before.  I didn’t give Alex all the information that Winn gave me tonight.  It would have been too much to process and she most definitely would have stormed out of here to try and fix the issue tonight.”

 

Maggie nodded her head in response.  Worry and maybe a little panic started to cross over her features but she quickly regained her composure.  Maggie didn’t live that far away from Kara’s so she and Alex walked back to Maggie’s apartment.  In complete silence.  Just holding each other’s hand.  Maggie knew Alex had the heart of a warrior.  Maggie suspected that the things Kara hadn’t told Alex had everything to do with what Alex mentioned.  If that was the case, they would be in trouble.  CADMUS wouldn’t have just created one clone they would have made several.  If not an entire army.  Possibly making them immune to kryptonite.  Which would mean they would be up for one hell of a fight.  It would also mean that Kara was right going to do everything she could to protect the people of National City.

 

When they arrived at Maggie’s apartment that’s when Alex finally broke down.  She wasn’t sobbing uncontrollably just letting the tears she had been holding back flow freely.  Maggie lead Alex back to her bedroom.  Without bothering to undress they laid down together and Maggie just held Alex.  She didn’t speak because she couldn’t say anything to comfort Alex.  So she just held the woman she cared about most in this world, occasionally planting soft kisses on her neck, her shoulders, her upper back until Alex had cried herself to sleep.

 

 

 

The next morning Alex woke with a start.  She had an awful dream about CADMUS and her father.  After steading her breathing and her racing heart she remembered she was at Maggie’s but her girlfriend wasn’t in bed next to her.  That was when she heard some rustling in the kitchen.  She crawled out of Maggie’s bed and made her way out of the bedroom.  Maggie had some music playing softly and was dancing through her kitchen making pancakes in nothing but her underwear and a tank top.  Her hair twisted up into a messy bun.  Alex snuck up behind her while she was flipping the latest batch of pancakes and wrapped her arms around the woman she didn’t think she deserved.

 

“Good morning beautiful.”

 

Alex started kissing Maggie’s neck.  Breathing her in.  She must have gotten up long before Alex because she smelled of sandalwood, cedar and vanilla.  Maggie’s soap of choice.  It was a scent Alex loved.  Associated with Maggie.  It was a scent she found comfort in.  But it also made her want Maggie.  She efficiently turned off the stove and turned Maggie around so she could kiss her properly.  Work her hands up underneath the tank top Maggie was wearing.  Feeling the soft smooth flesh that covered Maggie’s stomach.

 

Maggie hadn’t expected this to happen this morning.  She had expected Alex to wake up and come into her kitchen and be so consumed with finding out what CADMUS was up to that she was taken completely by surprise when Alex snuck up behind her and planted soft kisses to her neck.  Maggie could never hold herself together when Alex did that.  Before she had a chance to respond Alex had turned her around and started kissing her. 

 

Maggie knew where this was headed and she pulled away a little breathless.  “Good morning to you.”  Looking into Alex’s eye’s she saw the lust that was there but also a hint of pain. Maggie always wanted Alex but this morning she didn’t have time for this.  But she put herself aside for a second and thought of Alex.  After all Maggie was the one in the kitchen half naked and there was no way Alex could resist. 

 

Maggie kissed her again.  Slowly running her hands down Alex’s back until she reached her ass.  Maggie grabbed at it furiously pulling Alex closer.  Kissed her with more ferocity.  She started leading Alex back to the bedroom ripping Alex’s clothes off in the process.  When they got to the foot of the bed Alex was in nothing but her bra and underwear.  Maggie looked into her girlfriend’s eyes saw a need there now mixed with that pain she gave Alex one questioning look.  Alex responded with a nod of her head.  Maggie gently pushed Alex down onto her bed and gave her what she needed.  A piece of Maggie and an escape.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alex was only a tiny bit sorry she had made Maggie late to work that morning.  Seeing her in the kitchen had awoken something in her that she hadn’t known she had needed that morning.  Had needed to face her day.  CADMUS was cloning people and very likely cloning her sister and Clark.  She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to regain control of her thoughts.  She couldn’t think about her father.  She knew there was at least one Jeremiah clone in custody at the DEO.  She hoped he was the only one and the real Jeremiah was safe somewhere. 

 

After changing into her usual DEO gear she made her way to central command.  She saw J’onn looking over a satellite image of some wooded, mountainous terrain.  Winn was at his desk and looked like he had been there all night.  He probably had.  Coming back here to help go over the copious amounts of data that had retrieved.  Alex resisted the urge to smack him on the back of the head.  Instead she walked to his station and stood behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“As much as I want to hurt you for disrupting the sacred sister night I’m glad you did.”

 

“Alex I wanted to tell you everything from the start of that mission but J’onn ordered us all to leave you out of this.  I shouldn’t have even told Kara everything that I did.”  Winn looked a bit scared and started bouncing his foot up a down nervously.

 

“Don’t worry about J’onn.  Kara is going to let him have it today.  She was furious after you left.”

 

“I know she was. I don’t know if it was about all the info or the fact that J’onn was keeping all of this from you.”

 

“Knowing Kara, probably both.”  Alex patted Winn gently on the shoulder before walking over to J’onn.  She crossed her arms over her chest and stood there for a moment studying the screens in front of them.  Not really processing what she was looking at but trying to gather her thoughts.  J’onn was the first one to speak.

 

“Alex do you understand why I didn’t tell you about this mission?”

 

Alex really wanted to lash out at the martian.  He had become such a father figure to her in the past year and being left out of the loop had cut her deeply.  Felt so much like a betrayal.  Even though it wasn’t.  J’onn was doing what was best for everyone that would have been involved in that mission.  If Alex had acted irrationally because she let her emotions dictate her actions people could die.

 

She sighed lightly before responding, “I do but you also have to trust that I can handle things and I’m not always going to act irrationally.”

 

J’onn turned his head to look at Alex.  With a bit of sarcasm, he said “Alex Danvers acting irrational who would have thought.”  He had made the woman blush.  Since revealing his true identity he was seeing more of who Alex was as a person and not just the tough as nails DEO agent.  She was like a daughter to him and he had never wanted to keep anything regarding Jeremiah from her but he had sworn to protect Alex.  Sometimes that meant protecting her from herself.  “When it comes to your family you do act irrationally.  Even though Kara is for the most part indestructible you still try to protect her.  Sometimes at a cost to your own life.  You have been lucky so far that you haven’t been seriously hurt.  That is why I didn’t want you involved in the raid on that lab.”

 

Alex couldn’t say anything.  She knew he was right.  She had always been a very level headed agent but never was level headed when it came to her family.  Now that her family and the DEO had come together because of CADMUS irrational thoughts had been few and far between these days.

 

“When I saw the man that I thought was Jeremiah my heart was happy.  We had found your father.  I had my doubts about including you in the raid and was starting to think that I should have included you.  You should have been the one to find your father but the man that was in front of me turned into a monster.  I’m glad you weren’t there to see that.”  J’onn was starting to lose his composure.  He grabbed the railing in front of him and took a deep breath before continuing.

 

“Alex I didn’t know your father long but I know that he was a good man.  Loved you and Kara so much.  I’m still trying to uphold that promise I made to him.  To protect you.  I’m glad that man wasn’t your father.  If CADMUS had effectively turned your father into that monster, there would be nothing I could do to protect you from that.”

 

Alex knew J’onn was right.  She did behave irrationally when it came to her family.  Maybe it came from losing her father.  The only person that had understood her.  She loved her mother but they were polar opposites.  When Jeremiah had died Alex had thought her whole world would end.  Kara had helped her through that tough time.  It had been through the mutual experience of losing parents that they finally became sisters.  That was also when Alex tuned into the irrational protector of the Danvers family.

 

“Your right I do get irrational when it comes to my family but you can’t protect me from everything.”  Alex turned toward J’onn leaning up against the railing and looking at the Martian that had become a father figure when she needed it most.

 

“But you can’t keep me completely out of the loop anymore.  I will promise to behave and not go out in the field regarding CADMUS if you don’t give the approval but you need to promise that you won’t keep me completely in the dark.”

 

“Those are terms I can agree with Agent Danvers.

 


	8. Chapter 8

After her conversation with J’onn they had received intel regarding a group of hostile aliens near the wharf.  After 2 hours of gunfire and hand to hand combat Alex, J’onn and Alpha team returned to the DEO.  Alex was sore all over.  She had taken a beating.  Luckily the most serious injury was a few cracked ribs.  Because of that no chances of her going back out into the field today.  Which she was grateful for.  What she wasn’t grateful for was that she would be out of the field for at least a week but she had sustained worse injuries of the years.  At least this gave her time to go over the research logs from the CADMUS raid.

 

 

Alex spent hours looking over the genetic research logs from the lab.  She was furious when she found the report on the successful cloning of Kara.  She had been right.  She spent a few more hours going through the remaining logs hoping to find info as to how many they had successfully cloned.  She hated this.  Knowing that they had successfully cloned Kara and what that now meant for their fight against CADMUS.  She was also hoping to find out where her father was but she knew that search was futile.  Lillian would know that Alex would stop at nothing to find her father.  Even with her in custody she wouldn’t let her minions leave information regarding him lying around.  Then she had a thought.  She could torture the information out of Lillian and maybe get answers about the Kryptonian clones.

 

Her phone rang startling her out of her thoughts.  She looked at the screen it was Maggie.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey yourself.  You hadn’t been responding to any of my texts all day so I figured a phone call was in order.”

 

Alex stole a glance at the clock it was 9 PM she hadn’t moved from her desk all day. “Maggie I’m sorry I got caught up in work…”

 

Maggie had suspected Alex would be at work most of the day.  There was no way Alex wouldn’t look into the files that J’onn had gotten from the CADMUS raid.  She knew it would consume her.  Considering it involved Kara and her father Maggie would have been surprised if she hadn’t touched the files at all that day.  But she also saw some of the news footage from the fight at the wharf and she was worried about Alex and her injuries.  She had hoped that Alex wasn’t responding to her messages because she was going over the files or doing paperwork of some kind and not because she had been hurt a lot worse than the news footage made it seem.

 

“Alex you never have to apologize about work.  I get it.  I was just worried about you is all. “

 

Alex knew Maggie had every right to be worried she had fought some aliens, gotten beaten up and then spent the rest of the day at her desk.  This new development with CADMUS had consumed her. That was when she noticed how hungry she was.

 

“I would tell you that you don’t need to worry about me but I don’t think that will do any good.  We had a case this morning but I’ve been at my desk ever since.  Going over reports from the CADMUS raid I haven’t eaten all day want to meet me at Noonans?”

 

“I have a better idea.  Meet me at my place and I’ll fix you something.”

 

“It’s a date.”

 

 

 

Alex walked into Maggie’s apartment and inhaled deeply. “What are you making?  It smells amazing!”  Alex set her bag by the couch and walked into the kitchen.  It looked like a bag of flour had exploded.

 

“Gnocchi with zucchini, tomatoes and with a parsley brown butter sauce.” 

 

“You are amazing.”  Alex leaned back against the counter, wincing slightly as she hit a tender spot on her back, next to Maggie and watched her chop the tomatoes.  Maggie looked at her with a smile that always made her melt.  Tonight was no different but she didn’t want to let go of the weight of today. Not yet.

 

Maggie could see the stress of the day on Alex’s features and did she see her wince slightly when she leaned back against the counter.  She hated seeing her in pain.  In any form.  “You want to talk about it babe?”

 

Alex did but not now.  The smell of delicious food was making her realize just how hungry she was and she didn’t want to talk about this on an empty stomach.

 

“I do but I haven’t eaten all day and I need to eat before talking about everything that happened today.”  Alex stole a few tomatoes and popped them in her mouth.  She went back for more and Maggie gently swatted her hand away.  Alex laughed and was going to make another move but Maggie knew her all too well.

 

“I can’t have you eating all of those.  It would ruin this wonderfully delicious meal I am trying to cook for my girlfriend.”

 

“My apologies detective.”  Alex kissed Maggie on the forehead and ruffling her hair before grabbing a few slices of turkey out of the fridge.

 

“How was your day?  Anything exciting happen with the NCPD?”

 

“Relatively quiet day.  I had to help a rookie get out of a pretty sticky situation with a hellgrammite but wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.  After that it was mountains of paperwork.  Not because of the Hellgrammite attack but paperwork I have been putting off for weeks.”

 

Alex stopped nibbling on her turkey, “You fought a hellgrammite?”

 

“Yes just like I’ve fought and dealt with many other alien species and lived to tell the tale.  You’re not the only badass in this relationship.”

 

Alex couldn’t argue with her on that point.  Maggie was a badass that was one of the many things that Alex had fallen in love with.  She remembered the first and only time she fought a Hellgrammite.  She had been shot in the leg with one of the poisonous crystalline darts it shot out of its hands.  Not the most painful thing she has experienced but it was in the top 5.  She was surprised Maggie hadn’t called the DEO.  The NCPD science division wouldn’t have had the proper equipment to easily deal with it.  The only reason Alex had defeated hers was because she had gained the upper hand in the fight.

 

“Did I ever tell you about the time I fought and killed a Hellgrammite?”  Finishing the last slice of turkey, leaning up against the counter again she looked at Maggie quizzically.

 

Maggie looked at her girlfriend with a new sense of awe and appreciation.  She had down played the fight with the Hellgrammite not wanting Alex to scold her for not calling the DEO for backup. 

 

“Don’t be made at me?”  Maggie said with remorse as she started plating their dinner.

 

Grabbing the plate Maggie was handing her they walked to the table and Alex took several bites before answering Maggie. 

 

“I’m not mad but I do want to know how you managed to subdue it?  The one I fought almost killed me and I am better in a fight than you.”

 

Maggie started to protest but Alex stopped her and continued telling her tale.

 

“Maggie I am the better fighter I’ve had more training than you.  You’re not completely defenseless in a fight.  You can throw punches and block them pretty well.  Your just not very good at reading your opponent most of the time.  I would have died that night.  Kara was busy with one of the Kryptonians from Fort Rozz that had escaped.  The only reason I was able to kill him was because he was so consumed with ending me that I was able to kick him in the balls, grab his arm, get myself behind him and stab him in his heart.”

 

Maggie was left almost speechless.  If the fight Alex had was anything like the one she had today, then yes Alex could have died.  Maggie knew that NCPD Science Division was in way over their heads but she still had a bit of pride about her and didn’t want to call in the DEO until it was absolutely necessary.

 

“Your right I should have called for backup but it was tossing that rookie around like a rag doll.  I had to act first think later.  Saved the rookies life by the way and managed to only come out with a few scratches.”  Maggie said indignantly.

 

Alex looked at Maggie calculating exactly how to word her response.  She was glad that Maggie had saved a dumb rookie that was probably trying to prove his worth.  Maggie was a good fighter against another humans.  She leaned across the table and grabbed both Maggie’s hands and looked her in the eyes.  Hopefully projecting all the love she had in her heart for the other woman.

 

“Maggie I know you are capable of taking care of yourself.  Saying that I am better than you in a fight isn’t meant as a dig at you or me boasting about my DEO training.  Babe you can fight against another human better than many of my experienced DEO agents.  I’m glad you were able to walk away with nothing more than a few scratches.”

 

Alex closed her eyes and paused to regain her composure that Hellgrammite could have seriously injured Maggie and that thought terrified her.  She looked at her girlfriend and saw some of the haughtiness in Maggie’s expression leave but not all.  Maggie had seen the scars, the scrapes, cuts and bruises Alex always had but never knew exactly how she got them.  Alex let go of Maggie’s hands and stood up from the table.

 

Maggie was confused as to why Alex was leaving she wasn’t really that mad at her just mildly annoyed. 

 

“Alex you don’t have to leave I’m not…” Alex had put her index finger over her lips to silence her. 

 

Alex leaned in for a quick kiss before walking away from Maggie.  She stopped two feet from the table and removed her shirt.  She wanted Maggie to see the battle scares she had earned today.  Fighting for not just her life but the life of innocent people.

 

With her back still turned toward Maggie she spoke a little quieter than her usual tone, “You asked me earlier about today and I know you were asking more in regards to the info from CADMUS.  This is how my day started fighting a few White Martians that decided to kidnap a bus of middle schoolers.” 

 

She gingerly took off the sports bra she had left on when she left the DEO.  Turning to face Maggie she explained how she had gotten each of her bruises and how she had gotten the rather large one that took up her entire left side and part of her lower back.

 

“I got kicked pretty hard.  Luckily by the smallest of the Martians If it had been one of the larger one’s I would probably be in the med bay right now despite my full body armor, instead of here with you.  Before you say anything about my fancy DEO weapons at that point we had used up all of our fancy ammo taking out the largest of the five.  All I had was a knife and my fighting skills.”

 

After hearing all the details of Alex’s injuries Maggie couldn’t deny she was right.  If it had been the 9ft Martian today Maggie and that rookie cop would probably be dead.  She got up and walked to where her girlfriend was standing and gently touched each bruise.  When she got to the massive one on Alex’s left side she stopped.  Bent down and with a feather light touch she kissed Alex’s hip and worked her way up until she reached her rib cage.  She started pulling Alex’s shirt back over her head.  Alex worked it on the rest of the way.

 

“You never talk about your injuries in such detail.  The few times I have been out in the field with you everything has been relatively tame.  You’re right fighting with the more intense species of aliens is out of my league.”

 

“I’ve been thinking about this for weeks but wasn’t going to suggest it.  Now that you have some clearance with the DEO I would like to start training you in hand to hand combat.  With CADMUS becoming more of a threat I want you to be able to protect yourself without weapons.  I hope it never comes to that.”

 

Maggie saw the look of terror in Alex’s eyes knew she had found the information that Maggie suspected she would find today. 

 

“How many clones of Kara do they have?”

 

“I couldn’t find an exact number but they have at least one for now.  Part of me wants to think that they stopped at just one.  Deep down I know that isn’t true.  I did find out how long the incubation period is for one of the clones.  Six months but it takes some very expensive, very futuristic medical equipment that I think they may have built to make this happen.”

 

As soon as the words left Alex’s lips she knew what had happened.  Who Lillian Luthor had recruited to her cause.

 

“That son of a bitch.”

 

“Alex what is it?”

 

“Maxwell Lord I think he is with CADMUS or at the very least built the medical equipment to make the clones.”  Alex sank back into her chair and let out a very exasperated sigh.  She picked up her fork and took a bite of gnocchi and looked at Maggie with a very defeated look on her face.

 

“You know Maxwell Lord?”

 

This was one part of her life that she hadn’t mentioned to Maggie.  Maxwell Lord was a scumbag and if she didn’t need to talk about him she liked to avoid it.  She had hoped she would be able to get away with ever having to tell Maggie that she knew the man on a personal level.  In a way.  Even now the memories of her few encounters with Max left her skin crawling.

 

“In a way yes.  We aren’t friends.  Acquaintances is the appropriate term I guess.  He helped save Kara once.  Not of his own accord but saved her none the less.  He is exactly the type of person CADMUS would need to create a cloned kryptonian army.  But I don’t want to talk about this anymore.  I’m beyond exhausted and just want to curl up with you in my arms.”

 

There was more to this story.  Maggie really wanted to press the issue but she could see the exhaustion playing across he girlfriends features.

 

“You got it Agent Danvers.  Oh and about training me in hand to hand combat.  I would love nothing more.  As long as you’re the one teaching me.”

 

“I would only trust the best DEO field agent to train you.  Luckily that is me.”  Alex kissed Maggie on her forehead and lead her back to her bedroom so they could both get some sleep.

 


End file.
